You Are The One
by xxVioletCherryBlossomxx
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto have hated each other ever since they've met. Since they're both most popular, they're expected to become a couple. One day, over the weekend, their parents discover they are old friends. Amu and Ikuto are forced to spend time with each other every weekend. Will they ever learn to like one another or fight and hate each other more?
1. Looking Foward To The Weekend

**Natsumi: This is my first fan-fic and I'm writing it with my best friend, NaomiLuna.**

**Ikuto: Yay! *sarcastic***

**NaomiLuna: Hey, you should be grateful! We're supporting you! You want us to write a Tadamu story instead?**

**Amu: Yeah, Ikuto, stop being a meanie!**

**Ikuto: *turns pale* Whatever! *leaves room***

**Amu: *screams after Ikuto* Attitude!**

**Natsumi: Anyways, on with the story. Amu, the disclaimer please?**

**Amu: Sure! Natsumi and NaomiLuna does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

**Natsumi & NaomiLuna: Enjoy!**

* * *

**...:: Amu's POV ::...**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh." I groaned; reaching my hand out into the cold air to make my alarm shut up. Beep! Be- I got up on my bed while pushing the covers off. _Another day at boring school_, I thought. I hope I don't see that bastard Ikuto. I hated that guy.** Hated** him. He was such a player and all the girls in the school drooled over him. Gross!

There were a few who disliked him or didn't even care, but still... How can you even **look** at him?! I mean, seriously. But don't get me wrong, I'm popular, too. And that's why the whole school expected us to be a couple. Disgusting. I wanted to puke right then, right now.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and chose an outfit. I wore a pink top with swirls of purple that flowed like a wavy dress all the way down to my mid-thighs. I also wore black leggings with pink stripes. For my shoes, I wore pink flats with a black bow at the end. I also wore a necklace with black X's on it going diagonally across my neck. I put my pink bubblegum colored hair into a high ponytail with a purple barrette.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to be greeted with a soccer ball whizzing pass me; almost whacking me in the face. I didn't need to look to see who that was; it was my older cousin, Souma Kukai. He goes to the same school as me, but there was one thing that I hated about him - he was that bastard's best guy friend. But other than that, he was awesome.

I turned around to face him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed at him. "Oh, Hinamori! Good morning, sleepy head. I didn't see you there." He grinned, coming over to ruffle my hair. Oh yeah, another thing about him; he **always** calls me by my last name. "Stop it! You're messing up my hair!" I groaned.

After we finished breakfast, we started to walk to school together. I saw my best friend, Hoshina Utau along with the bastard. She's that bastard's sister, but she uses her mother's last name as her stage name. Yeah, stage name. She has a singing career while out of school. I can't believe how she even deals with Ikuto. I mean, seeing him everyday at school is enough, but at home, too? If I were her, I would rather be in hell then be with him.

"Utau! Over here!" I called to her. Utau looked this way and ran over to us. She was wearing a pink, purple, and blue colored top which was wavy like mine. It must represent her new song, Blue Moon (**WE DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!**). She was also wearing white capris jeans which ended at her knee. For her shoes, she wore purple flip-flops with a butterfly on the strap.

"Hey, Utau! Nice outfit, it matches your new song" Kukai said, before running ahead to join the bastard. Before I got to pick a fight with him, Utau squealed. "Oh my God! He said he likes my outfit! He is sooo cool!" almost making me deaf. Apparently, she had a major crush on Kukai. But she was my best friend, so I never told Kukai or mentioned anything similar. And if I did, Utau would be furious. And believe me, her revenge would make you tremble and wish you were never born. I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing I was staring into space. "What are you thinking about? Me telling the whole school you like Tadase?" she mocked and giggled, running off. I blushed madly and yelled, "ARAAAGHHHHH! HOSHINA UTAU! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DARE!" and chased after her. That's what we do all the time; which is why we are best friends.

Hotori Tadase…he was my first crush. We met together at the park when he accidentally bumped into me. First glance and you feel like you're floating in heaven. He was like a prince; kind, gentle, sweet, handsome, cute, and sooo much more. No, he was a prince. He even offered to buy me ice-cream! I found out he went to Seiyo High, the same school I go to. I mean, what can't you hate about him? Except one thing…he was childhood friends with the bastard. Yeah, THE Ikuto. Other than that, I loved everything about him. You can say it was love at first sight.

We entered our classrooms and could already feel eyes staring at us. The girls were either drooling or squealing over Ikuto or Kukai or admiring me and Utau. The boys on the other hand, quickly rushed over to me and Utau, trying to flirt and offer us things. Then, the bell rang and we all took their seats.

In a blink of on eye, school was over. It was Friday; me and Utau looked foward to this weekend. There was a shopping sale at our favorite store and we planned to go shopping all weekend while the boys were going to hang out at Ikuto's place. I hummed happily to myself, thinking of how much fun I'll have over the weekend.

**...:: Normal** **POV::…**

Little did Amu and Ikuto know what was in for them in the future...

* * *

**Natsumi: I liked it! **

**NaomiLuna: Yea, it was good. It wasn't that long, though, but whateva. :3**

**Ikuto: Why did you have to make me and Amu enemies?!**

**Amu: *laughs* I g-got to c-call y-you bastard!**

**Ikuto: Oh, God, help me…**

**Natsumi: The honors, someone?**

**Amu: *still laughing* P-please R&R!**


	2. Ruined Plans

**Natsumi & NaomiLuna: Thnx for the review, everyone! ^-^ :3 **

**Ikuto: You're not welcome. **

**Amu: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DID ANYTHING! *pulls ear* **

**Ikuto: OW! FINE! I'M SORRY! I TAKE IT BACK! **

**Amu: *let's go* NaomiLuna: LOL! XD **

**Ikuto: Sh- **

**Amu: *glares* **

**Natsumi: Disclaimer, anyone? **

**Ikuto: N-Natsumi & N-NaomiLuna do n-not o-own Shugo Chara! or a-any of its c-characters!**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Little did Amu and Ikuto know what was in for them in the future..._

**_End of Recap_**

**~ ~ Amu's POV ~ ~**

The moment my eyes opened, a glaring beam of sunlight hit my eyes. Instantly, I closed them back and turned to the side. Then, I got up and off the bed. I almost reached for my clothes when I remembered it was Saturday. I walked into the bathroom, took a long, steamy bath, and got ready to go out when mom opened the door and poked her head in.

"Amu-chan, honey?"

"Yea, mom?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Papa and I are going to meet some old friends. Just so you know, Ami and Kukai are going, too. We want you to come as well. I also heard that they have a son and daughter around your and Kukai's age." she said cheerfully.

"What?! But I already have plans for this weekend…" I trailed off.

"Oh… You don't have to come if you don't want to…" she replied, with a disappointed look on her face.

"No! I'll come!" I exclaimed. I couldn't bear to see the sad look on her face.

"Ok!" she squealed excitedly. "Meet you downstairs in an hour?"

"Sure…" I replied. Then, she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

I sighed, reaching for my pink cell phone which had white floral designs to tell Utau the bad news.

******~ ~ Utau's POV ~ ~**

Ugh… half an hour ago, my mom came in, telling me that she and dad were going to meet with some old friends and Ikuto and I had to go with them.

I stared at my purple cell phone which had a big star made of rhinestones and a smaller star next to it in the corner. I was thinking of how to tell Amu this. Suddenly my phone rang; singing _Meikyuu Butterfly_ **(WE DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)**; startling me.

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night (Open your shiny eyes in the silent night)_

_fushigi na yoru maiorita (I swooped down in the mysterious night)_

_ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru (I sneak without any sound of footsteps)_

_nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU (In a lusting black cat's pose)_

I looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Amu. Great. Just great!

I sighed and reluctantly answered the call. "Hello, Amu?" I said in the cheeriest voice I can manage. "Hey, Utau! 'Sup?" she said. Good, she didn't notice.

"Um… actually…" we both started.

"You go first." I told her.

"Uh, ok." she started. "I'm sorry! I can't go shopping with you today. Something came up and I have to out with my parents to meet some old friends and I have to go with them. I'm really sorry!" she rushed. I was surprised; that was exactly what happened to me!

"It's ok." I replied, "I have to go somewhere with my parents today, too. Wanna do it next weekend?" I asked.

"Yea, sure!" she said; back to her old, cheery self. Then, we talked for fifteen more minutes and hung up.

**~ ~ Kukai's POV ~ ~**

My aunt just came and left. She's going to meet some old friends with my uncle and she wants me, Ami, and Amu to come with her. Then, she went to go tell Amu. Now my plans for this weekend are ruined! Oh wait… weren't Utau and Amu planning to go shopping this weekend? Oh well, I guess their weekend is ruined, too.

Then, my green phone which had soccer balls stickers on it buzzed. I checked my phone to see what it was. It was a text from Ikuto.

**Can't come to my house today. Something came up; have to go with parents to meet some old friends.**

I sighed. Seems like the same thing happened to him.

**Same thing here; have to go with Aunt and Uncle somewhere to meet old friends. **I replied. A few seconds later, it buzzed again.

**Oh, well. Come over next weekend? **It read.

**Sure. **I responded. Then, I got up to get ready to leave.

**~ ~ Ikuto's POV ~ ~**

I mentally sighed in my head. This weekend is going to be so boring… I texted Kukai a few minutes ago to let him know that he can't come over. Several minutes later, my midnight blue phone buzzed. _Seriously, does it take him **that** long to respond?_ I thought.

**Same thing here; have to go with Aunt and Uncle somewhere to meet old friends. **His text read.

He replied. Was this a coincidence?

**Oh, well. I texted back. Come over next weekend? **I replied.

**Sure. **He responded.

I sighed again and headed downstairs to leave. This was going to be one heck of a weekend.

* * *

**Natsumi: I wrote this whole chapter! You did nothing!**

**NaomiLuna: Yea, I did! I wrote half of the first paragraph until you grabbed the keyboard out of my hands! And besides, you were supposed to call me after you finished the second paragraph so I could do the third paragraph!**

**Natsumi: Yea, that's all you did. That was a _LOT_! *sarcastic***

**Natsumi & NaomiLuna: *fight in the corner***

**Ikuto & Amu: *sigh* **

**Amu: Oh well, I guess I could do the honors then.**

**Amu: Please R&R!**


	3. Unexpected Encounter

**Natsumi & NaomiLuna: Thnx for the reviews! We are actually very surprised that you guys like it cuz we think it's crappy... but anyways, thnx! :)**

**Ikuto: It is crappy; and you probably threatened them to review or something...**

**Amu: You always have to be mean, don't you?! *whacks him on the head***

**Ikuto: Ow ...and yes, I do. *smirks***

**Natsumi & NaomiLuna & Amu: You meanie!**

**NaomiLuna: Now do the disclaimer or else we'll bring Tadase in!**

**Ikuto: What will that do to me?**

**Amu: *brings Tadase***

**Natsumi: Tadase, would you like this to be a Tada-**

**Ikuto: OK! OK! I'LL DO IT! NATSUMI & NAOMILUNA DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_This was going to be one heck of a weekend._

**_End of Recap_**

**^-^ Ikuto's POV ^-^**

I walked through the door; following Utau. _Whoa, _I thought. _I didn't think we would be seeing each other at a mansion. _Everything seemed so regal and formal. But that was only because my father was a famous violinist. I kinda felt guilty I was only wearing a black T-shirt and denim jeans.

I looked at Utau. She looked better than me. She was wearing a black turtleneck top and a dark violet skirt that ended at her knee. She also wore white tights and silver platforms.

"What are you looking at?" Utau asked. _Crap!_ I thought. She caught me staring.

"N-nothing. Just looking for who we're meeting." I lied; quickly turning my head and pretended to look around.

Just then, out of the window, I saw a red family car enter our driveway and park. _It must be them._ I thought. My parents ran out the back door to meet them while Utau and I trailed behind them.  
Then, the door to the driver's seat opened. Out came a woman with glasses and light brown hair. Her husband came out the other door, carrying a young girl maybe in kindergarten. Then... I saw... **_her_**... **_Hinamori Amu_**?!

My jar dropped all the way to the floor. I tried to clear my eyesight to see if I was seeing right, but Utau corrected me.

"Amu?! Is that you?! OMG?!" she yelled. I had to cover my eyes before they started to bleed.

"OMG! Utau! I didn't think **you** were coming here!" she grinned and ran to hug her. Then, she froze. "Wait… if you're here then…" she trailed off; turning to me.

"No way!" she screamed; making me flinch.

"Oh, so you both know each other." my father said. "Well, have a nice time. We're going to be upstairs." My parents and her's walked into the house.

"Wait... if you're here then... Kukai's here too!" I exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"And why should I tell you?" Hinamori shot at me. She narrowed her eyes while Utau blushed madly. Crush alert! Beep! Beep!

"Tell me, Amu!" Utau begged to her. She sighed.

"He's in the car outside. He said he didn't want to go, so he wanted to text or something on his phone." she answered.

I ran to the car and saw Kukai. He didn't notice me, so I punched the window. He looked up and saw me. Looks crossed his face: stubbornness (probably didn't want to be bothered), surprise, confusion, then excitement. He grinned so wide; I thought it would stretch out of his face. He opened the door and we greeted one another.

"Yo!" we said. Then, we fist bumped each other.

"Anyways," Hinamori stepped in; interrupting us. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Are you dense?" I glared at her. "Obviously, the same as you; meeting some "old" friends. And besides, this is **my** house."

At first she was shocked but quickly recovered.

"Well what a surprise, Tsukiyomi. I didn't think you would be living such a _disgusting dump_. You make me want to puke. And nice way to greet guests." she said; all cool and snobby. She even emphasized the part about the dump.

"You know… Utau lives with me, too… So that apparently means **she** is living in this 'disgusting dump' as well." I countered; smirking.

Hinamori gasped and instantly turned to apologize to Utau. However, she wasn't there. She was talking with Kukai near the car. I snickered. Apparently, she was crimson red and stuttered on every word she tried to say. Kukai didn't seem to notice. Hinamori sighed; probably relieved that Utau didn't hear her say that.

"Phew…"

"Phew," I copied her in a babyish voice. She glared at me.

"Stop it."

"Stop it." I was going to crack up at her furious face. It was bright red and her cheeks were puffed.

"Tsukiyomi! If you dare try me-"

"Tsukiyomi! If you dare-" I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I cried.

"Hmph!" Hinamori scoffed. She turned her back on me.

**^-^ Amu's POV ^-^**

I turned my back on him; madly blushing.

"You s-sound like a r-r-retarded l-lunatic, Tsukiyomi!" I turned around and shouted.

"Just i-imitating you! K-Kukai! Look at t-this!" Tsukiyomi snickered while calling him. I could tell his back was aching and leaned on the side of the house. Kukai and Utau turned to me. At first they were confused. Then Kukai cracked up. Utau ran over to me.

"What happened?" she said; worried. "Your face is as red as a tomato." I brushed her off and shot daggers at Kukai. He stopped but I could see tears coming out of his eyes and him covering his mouth. He leaned on the car for support from falling to the floor. Then, I went over to Tsukiyomi and kicked him… **_there_**… He stopped laughing and grabbed his private.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled. He shot a death glare at me and Utau made me back off.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT I KICKED YOU!" I shouted back. Kukai came over and made sure he was okay.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Utau whispered. "He can get really angry and make you pay. If you think my punishments aren't bad already, his would make you want to go burn in Hell."

My eyes widened. I was shocked. His punishments were **_worse_** than Utau's? I couldn't believe it, but… she nodded her head and I could almost see tears forming… I narrowed my eyes and built up my confidence.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…" I muttered under my breath.

"W-what?" he said; shocked. Kukai was surprised.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" I yelled. "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!"

* * *

**NaomiLuna: Phew! I did this chapter this time! ^-^**

**Natsumi: Now we're even. But I still edited. And I am against this chapter in so many levels… **

**Amu: WAIT WHAT?! I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM?! NAOMILUNA! WUT THE HELL! **

**Ikuto: *almost chokes on a lollipop laughing* **

**Utau: … Since when are Ikuto's punishments worse than mine?! *cracks her knuckles with a demon aura around her***

**Natsumi & NaomiLuna: *sweat* Umm… We'll be going now… *run for their lives***

**Kukai: Umm… Utau… You don't have to be like this…**

**Utau: *all cheery again* Kukai! I was thinking about another challenge to the Ramen Shop!**

**Kukai: Ok... Sure!**

**Kukai & Utau: *both leave room***

**Amu: What was that…?**

**Ikuto: I don't know. I'm in a good mood so I'm gonna do the honors.**

**Amu: Typical… *rolls her eyes***

**Ikuto: What? Did you say something? *glares***

**Amu: N-Nothing! *laughs nervously***

**Ikuto: Thought so. Anyways, please R&R!**


	4. The Three Favors and The Pervert

**Natsumi&Noami: Here's the next chapter! Srry for the long wait! And…thnx for the reviews, too!**

**Ikuto: What's with only the "Naomi" and not "NaomiLuna"? It doesn't matter to me, they both sound pathetic anyway.**

**Amu: So why did you even bother to ask?**

**Naomi: I'm only being "Naomi" today, you got a problem with it?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, it's stupid.**

**Amu: *raises voice* Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Whatever, I'm gonna go. *almost trips while leaving room***

**Natsumi: Ok... do you mind doing the honors Amu?**

**Amu: Not at all! ^-^**

**Amu: Natsumi and NaomiLu- I mean Naomi do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

* * *

_Recap_

_"I SAID I'M SORRY!" I yelled. "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?!"_

_End of Recap_

**_ Ikuto's POV _**

I stared at her in shock. She actually apologized to me. Me! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the one she utterly hated. I tried not to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

Then, a idea came to my mind. I tried to force the smirk down and not snicker.

"I won't forgive you." I said.

"W-what?" Amu stuttered.

"I said I won't forgive you. I only will when you promise to do three things for me." I smirked this time.

Kukai was confused at first but got the idea and snickered.

I saw Amu gulp and looked like she was going to pass out any moment.

Utau narrowed her eyes and mouthed, "What are you planning?"

I mouthed back, "You'll see."

"W-what a-a-are t-they?" Amu asked worriedly.

This is gonna be good…

**_ Amu's POV _**

"First, you have to call me by my first name every time." He began.

"Ok…" I said, uncertainly. It was not _that_ hard…

"Second, you have to kiss me. On the lips." He continued.

"WHAT?!" me and Utau screamed at the same time.

"You heard me." Tsu- I **mean** **Ikuto **said, as calmly as ever.

"That's insane!" I yelled. God, do you hate me _that_ much?!

"Too bad. Deal with it. And third, you have to sing "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me." by Tata Young." (**WE DO NOT OWN!**) he finished and immediately his smirk grew bigger.

Oh, how I _wish_ I could just **slap** that smirk off his face!

Kukai cracked up and Utau gasped. I was speechless.

"W-WHAT?! I'LL NEVER DO THAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed.

Utau ran over to me and calmed me down and we whispered for a bit.

"Well?" he asked, breaking up our conversation. Sheesh, that guy needs to learn some manners. "If you don't then I won't take your apology." He continued.

"FINE! YOU PERVERTED ASS!" I shouted, getting angrier and angrier at the moment.

I noticed that Kukai was still laughing. _Well, he asked for it!_ I thought, deviously. I walked over to Kukai, and punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up, Kukai!" He stopped laughing and gave me a death glare.

"Tomorrow when we meet again, you will have to do the favors for me then." Tsu- _**Ikuto**_ said. I gritted my teeth, barely nodding at him. Man! I am so pissed right now!

Tomorrow was surely going to be Hell!

**_ Ikuto's POV_**

After Amu and Utau stormed into the house, up to Utau's room, me and Kukai cracked up again.

"Man! That was hilarious! Genius idea!" Kukai gasped between laughter.

"Yea! I can't _wait_ to see her face tomorrow!" I snickered/replied.

**_ Amu's POV _ **

The next day, we were all in the car again, driving over to Tsu- _Ikuto's _house.

"Shut up!" I hissed at Kukai, who was texting Tsu-**Ikuto!** For God's ske! It will take a long time before I get used to this crap.

He glared at me. "I didn't do anything!"

"You were texting him!" I hissed, louder than before.

"S-" he began, but my dad cut him off.

"We're here!" Dad announced; interrupting Kukai.

I gritted my teeth and tried not to punch the window open. I glared at the mansion in front of me and tried not to stomp inside.

There he was; leaning on the wall and smirking was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Utau ran over to me while I narrowed my eyes at him. He walked up a staircase to his room or whatever.

"Amu. You have to follow him." Utau told me.

"Fine." I put on a cool face and followed Tsu-**I-k-u-t-o.**

**_ Ikuto's POV _**

I looked behind me to see Amu. She was wearing a magenta top that was almost see through, but she wore a white tank top underneath to cover up her body. It had wavy sleeves that dangle. There was a black bow around her waist, which cuts the shirt in half. The other half trailed all the way down to her upper part of her thighs. She wore white leggings for pants and black flats with a pink bow at the end for shoes. For accessories, she wore a white pearl necklace and a black X barrette in her hair.

Add all that together and you get hotness. I smirked to myself at that perverted thought.

When we were in my room, I sat down on my bed which had a black pillow and midnight blue blankets.

"Shall we start?" I asked her, smirking. I saw that her fists were balled and she looked uncomfortable. She probably thinks I'm trying to do _that_ with her. I mentally snickered in my head.

Then, she suddenly flew over and kissed me. I was caught by surprise but found my tongue going into her mouth and playing with her's.

She broke away quickly and a hand came rushing to my cheek. Pain rushed and I glared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I got up and yelled.

**_ Amu's POV _**

Tears rushed to my eyes. I couldn't stand it any more.

* * *

**Natsumi&Naomi: There! Chapter 4 completed! :3**

**Amu: YOU BASTARD! *POUNDING Ikuto on the chest.**

**Ikuto: H-HEY! IT HURTS! It wasn't _me_ who wrote the story! Although I liked it *smirks***

**Amu: Shut up! *gives him one last, hard punch and turns to glare at Natsumi &Naomi* Care to explain?! **

**Natsumi&Naomi: U-Uh…**

**Ikuto: I think you'd better run. Don't worry! I'll do one nice thing for you and do the honors _only_ if you make the next chapter in _my_ favor. *smirks***

**Natsumi&Naomi: Kk! Thnx! *runs off***

**Amu: Chara Nari! Amulet Heart! *chases after them***

**Ikuto: *snickers* Anyways! Please R&R!**


	5. I Had Enough

**Ikuto: _My_ favor for this chapter. *smirks***

**Natsumi & Naomi: ...**

**Ikuto: What the hell is going on? *stops smirking and narrows eyes***

**Natsumi & Naomi: *in a soft voice* W-We're back...W-we'll try to m-make t-this c-chapter longer...**

**Amu: *smirks* You'll see, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: *glares* What?! The f-**

**Amu: Natsumi & Naomi do not own Shugo Chara! or any or its characters! ^-^**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_I couldn't stand it anymore._

**_End of Recap_**

**:3 Amu's POV :3**

I ran out the door with tears streaming down my face. I saw Utau run over to me, but I ran past her and out of the house. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. As long as it didn't see someone named Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_Bam!_

"Waahhh!"

I bumped into something -or someone- and fell flat on my butt.

"Oww..." I groaned as I tried to get up.

"Are you okay?" A kind voice asked as a hand reached out to me. I took it and saw that it belonged to Hotori Tadase... I madly blushed as he pulled me up.

"Why were you crying?" _Oh crap, he noticed!_

I saw a worried look on his face and I felt guilty. I lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes. I trusted him and I knew I could tell him.

But... I felt as if I was relying on him to do something about it... Either way, I wasn't going to get anywhere if I didn't tell him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My parents and his are old friends and we have to meet each other every week. Yesterday, he mocked me and well... I kicked him... there... I apologized since Utau said he would get revenge... He didn't forgive me unless I did three things for him..." I said it all in one breath.

"What are these three things?" he asked gently.

"First, I had to call him by his first name every time since I usually call him by his last name." I whispered softly.

"That's not so hard." Tadase commented. I nodded.

"Second... I had to... kiss him..." I trailed off.

"Where? On-"

"On the lips." I burst out and felt tears coming to my eyes again. I remembered it clearly. Me going over to Ts- Ikuto and kissing him. I figured I had to do it either way, so why not just get it over with? Then, his tongue pushing into my mouth. My hand going up to slap him. Tears streaming. And me running out of the house.

Tadase took his other hand and wiped my tears with them. Then, Tadase suddenly let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I widened my eyes in shock. But I found myself burying my face into his shirt.

**:3 Tadase's POV :3**

After what seemed like only several minutes, we pulled away from each other.

"So that was the reason you cried?" I asked gently. Hinamori-san hesitated at first then shook her head.

"He pushed... his tongue... into... my mouth... and... played with mine..." I trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes. Of course. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Me, him, and Utau were childhood friends. I knew his tactics. He would **always** play around and mess up a girl's feelings.

I pulled Amu toward me and embraced her again.

"Don't worry. I'll make him pay." I muttered under my breath.

"Tadase-kun... Thank you for everything..." Amu smiled and pulled away. "But you don't have to go that far..."

"Ok then... Do you want me to walk you back? Your parents might get worried." I said. She nodded. Then, I held her hand in mine and we started to go back.

**:3 Utau's POV :3**

God dammit, where is that Amu?! She disappeared for one and a half hour already!

Kukai and I went out to search for her about 10 minutes ago but came back with nothing. She looked so sad before -she was… crying…

Just what the hell did Ikuto do to her?!

I grew furious and stormed upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kukai asked; rushing to catch up with me.

I didn't even bother to turn around and continued storming up the stairs.

"You'll see." I replied through gritted teeth. I snuck a glance at Kukai and saw a confused look on his face.

I marched right into Ikuto's bedroom with Kukai following me. There he was lying lazily on his midnight blue bed with a bright red mark on his face.

"What did you do to Amu?!" I demanded. I **had** to know what happened.

"Nothing. It was her who kissed me. I just played with her tongue." he replied smugly.

"The last time I checked, I don't think any of your stupid favors had to do with tongue-playing." I snapped.

"Dude! What the hell did you do to my cousin?! She's been missing for almost two fricking hours already! Tell me what you did to her!" Kukai yelled; walking over to him and yanked him up by pulling on his shirt collar.

Just then, Amu entered the room. Her head was down and her bangs were covering her eyes.

Kukai let go of Ikuto, causing him to fall back on the bed. He sat up and stared at Amu.

"Are you ready to sing? You made me wait for almost two fucking hours already." he said, his voice rising.

"Who the hell cares about the favors anymore?! You made her cry just because of the last favor, you jackass!" Kukai yelled at him. Ikuto was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Cry? It was just a kiss." he shot back.

"Not just a kiss…" Amu said coldly. "You stuck your disgusting, perverted, slimy tongue into my mouth!" she raised her head and shot a deadly, poisonous glare at Ikuto. I saw that her fists were balled and her teeth were gritted. Her eyes seemed to be on fire and a demon aura was around her. Were those… dry tears?

Kukai and I rushed over to Amu.

"You're finally back! What happened?! What did that jerk do to you?!" I asked her. I looked at her magenta top to see it was a bit wet. Was she crying?!

"I'm fine. But… let me do something first." she said kindly to me then faced **_him_** with the same glare.

"O-ok…" I trailed off, looking at Kukai. He shrugged and looked at Amu. She went over to Ik- **no**, I **mean** the ass and yanked him up like how Kukai did. I saw her whisper something to him and he glared at her.

He took her hand and yanked it off his shirt.

"AND JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" the ass yelled. Oh no… Just what **exactly** did Amu say to him?!

**:3 Amu's POV :3**

I walked over to the perverted jackass and yanked him up.

"The favor is off," I said coldy. "I don't give a shit if you forgive me or not. You can sue me for all I care. Here's a suggestion: you should rot in Hell when you die. I feel bad for all those girls you played with. Get a life, **_Tsukiyomi_**." I smirked.

Then, he glared at me, yanked his shirt free of my grasp, and yelled, "AND JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!"

"Oh, just talking to a perverted asshole." I replied smirking. I looked over to Utau and Kukai and saw confused and scared looks on their faces. I winked at them and mouthed, "It's alright. I just gave him a piece of my mind."

* * *

**Ikuto: WHAT THE F-**

**Amu: LOVED IT! AWESOME! ESPECIALLY THE PART WHEN I GAVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! OMFG!**

**Natsumi & Naomi: You're welcome, Amu! ;)**

**Ikuto: What... about... our... deal...?**

**Naomi: Oh, umm Ikuto, hi there! ^-^**

**Ikuto: This chapter didn't even have ANYTHING to do with me! *glares***

**Natsumi: We better run... Amu! Can you do the honors? *starts running and grabs Naomi with her***

**Amu: Sure thing! Since you were so nice and did the chapter in _my_ favor!**

**Ikuto: Chara Nari! Black Lynx! *runs after them***

**Amu: Please R&R!**


	6. Payback Time FAILED!

**Natsumi & Naomi: Hey guys! Srry for the long update. We just came back from school cuz spring break ended and stuff and iz been crazy! And so, becuz we took a long time, you get a long chappie!**

**Ikuto: *glares* THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULDN'T WORK ON IT FROM TIME TO TIME!**

**Amu: *scowls and whacks Ikuto on the head* Shaddap! Give them a break! They have state exams coming up and they are under pressure!**

**Ikuto: OWW! WATCH IT YOU B-**

**Amu: If you don't shut up now, I'm going to whack you again!**

**Ikuto: Fine!**

**Natsumi: Guys...**

**Naomi: Can we not always have a fight in the beginning?**

**Ikuto: *glares* Just start the God damned story!**

**Amu: Well, they can't if you don't shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: *mutters* You never do it...**

**Amu: What was that?**

**Ikuto: Nothing!**

**Ikuto: Natsumi & Naomi do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters! *mutters under breath* Sheesh…**

* * *

**_Recap_**

"It's alright. I just gave him a piece of my mind."

**_End of Recap_**

**O/O Utau's POV O/O**

I walked down the road, thinking about what happened yesterday. It was crazy. Amu must've been drunk or something to be able to speak to Ikuto that way.

Up ahead, I saw Kukai. I ran to catch up to him.

"Kukai! Kukai!" I yelled. He walks so frickin fast. I saw Kukai turn around and wave at me. I could feel my face heat up but I waved back.

"Hey Utau," Kukai greeted me when I finally caught up.

"Why... do you... walk... so fast...?" I said between gasps of air while I leaned down on my knees. He laughed. I felt my cheeks burning as I got up.

"A-anyways, where's Amu?" I asked, looking around us.

"She said she wanted to get there earlier, so she left earlier than usual. I just got down the stairs when she ran off." Kukai explained.

That girl! Ugh! _She still didn't tell Kukai and me what happened yesterday!_ I thought as I gritted my teeth.

"Amu…" I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Kukai asked.

"N-No," I stammered.

"Nevermind, then. Hey, wanna race to the school?" Kukai challenged, grinning.

"Oh, you're so on," I smirked. "Be prepared to lose." Then, without warning, I dashed toward the school with dust flying behind me.

"H-HEY! CHEATER!" I heard him holler as he began to chase after me. I just giggled and ran faster.

**O/O Amu's POV O/O**

I sighed as I paced around my homeroom waiting for Utau and Kukai to arrive. _Where the hell were they?!_ I told them to come early yesterday!

I glanced at my pink and black watch with diamonds bordering it which read 8:14… now it was 8:15. Class started at 8:20, so that meant we had about 5 minutes to talk. I sighed again. Oh, I am so gonna kick their butts!

Suddenly, I heard a SLAM! I turned around to see Kukai panting and sweating and leaning on the door for support. Some of the girls turned and shrieked or sighed or just fainted.

Then, Utau came into view and almost tackled Kukai. I sighed again and walked over to them.

Kukai turned to Utau who was panting and kneeling with her hands on her knees. "I... won... the... "he began between gasps of air.

"Race?" I guessed, narrowing my eyes and frowning. I managed to restrain myself from grabbing a nearby pencil and stabbing him, but my eyes were burning with fury and my fists were clenched together, tightly.

"N-no! It w-wasn't a race! We w-were just... uhh..." Utau cried out, sensing my anger.

"We t-thought it was g-getting late so we s-started r-running!" Kukai laughed nervously. I could tell he was trying to not make me madder. I closed my eyes and sighed-for what seemed like the millionth time today- calming myself down a bit. I opened my eyes again.

"Whatever, as long as you got here it's okay." I sighed. I went over to the nearest desk and sat on top of it.

"So what happened yesterday?" Kukai asked, following me. I could tell he was desperate to know.

"Well..." I started while Utau pulled out a chair, sat on it, and put her feet on top of the desk.

"Well, what? Come on Amu! Tell us!" Utau said with worried eyes.

"Okay, okay. Remember the three _favors_ Ikuto told me to do?" I said emphasizing the "favor" part. Both of them nodded and I continued. "I followed him upstairs like you told me too," I explained, gesturing towards Utau. "I wanted to get it over with since he was being a bastard." I didn't mention the "first kiss" part since it was personal of course.

Utau, however, realized. "Wait... wasn't that your first kiss?!" her voice rising. Oh God, I hate you so much right now…

"Utau! Let her talk!" Kukai hissed angrily as people turned to stare at us.

"Sorry!" Utau whispered as Kukai shot daggers at the people gathering and staring at us.

"It's fine." I said. I could feel my face burning so I turned away.

"But still! He played with you!" Utau exclaimed. She almost kicked the desk over.

"I'm gonna get him later, Amu. Don't worry." Kukai muttered, clenching his fists. I was surprised since I thought Kukai wouldn't understand these things since it was sort of like, well...a girl thing. But he _is_ sort of like my older brother...

"Anyways... I just went over and got it over with," I paused, shuddering at the thought of what happened yesterday.

"Yes?" Kukai pushed. And NO- for all you dirty minds out there - not _that_ way.

"He... m-mouth... t-t-tongue... p-pushed..." I stuttered. I looked up and saw Utau almost fall out of the chair and gasp loudly. Kukai... well... he just went berserk and lost it. He kicked a desk and sent it whamming it to the one next to it. Utau got up and tears sprung into her eyes. The whole class turned and stared at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Kukai shouted, glaring madly at them. The students immediately backed away. Then, Kukai snapped back to his senses, laughing bitterly and helped some people pick up the desks.

"Sorry! I was practicing for the soccer tournament coming up!" he lied. The class just gave him a confused look and went back to what they were doing.

"Amu! I'm sorry! I forgot he was going to do something perverted! That ass!" Utau cried softly as she pulled at my arm.

"It's okay, Utau." I said gently. "I'm sure you didn't want me to get hurt or worse if I didn't apologize. Besides, I already got him pissed and I have something else in mind." I smirked and Utau widened her eyes.

I told Kukai to come closer and told them the plan.

**O/O Ikuto's POV O/O**

I really want to know...WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH EVERYONE TODAY?! Utau left earlier than usual and Kukai sent me a text he was going to school early so I should go without him. Since when did Souma Kukai care about school?! I feel so frickin mad at him.

Besides, I wasn't going to school anyway. Amu might've been there and I am still so pissed at her for what she did yesterday.

Since when does anyone insult me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?! And she said to sue her for all she cared! The hell was that?!

I leaned back on the living room sofa and calmed myself down. I took out my phone and looked at the time. 8:38. Class must've started already.

_I'll text Kukai at lunch_, I thought, making a mental note to remember. I got up and walked to my room to take a long, peaceful nap to kill time.

**O/O Kukai's POV O/O**

I entered the lunchroom with my soccer ball under my right arm, and looked around for Utau and Amu. I scanned the lunchroom and saw a pinkette with a blonde sitting next to her, which I guessed was Amu and Utau. It was actually kinda easy; I mean there aren't many people in this world with natural pink hair in this world, and my cousin just happened to be one of them.

I headed over to their direction and plopped down in a seat across from them. They immediately stopped talking when they noticed me.

"Hey." Amu greeted me cheerfully. I noticed that she nudged Utau, and her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Yo!" I replied grinning at an excited Amu and a flushing Utau. I reached across the table and ruffled Amu's hair.

"H-Hey!" she protested as she tried to fix her hair.

"S-So… a-anything new?" stammered Utau. Oh yea! I almost forgot; Ikuto just sent me a text message.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot!" I repeated my thoughts. "Ikuto just sent me a text message. He wanted to hang at the park later after school." I grinned evilly.

**O/O Amu's POV O/O**

"Perfect!" I said in a singsong voice, smirking.

"That just brings us one step closer to success. Thanks Ikuto, for making our lives easier!" Utau said, smirking as well. I giggled at her remark.

**O/O Utau's POV O/O**

Afterschool, me, Amu, and Kukai went to the park early to wait for Ikuto. Kukai held a bucket full of water, and I had a camera. We looked for a tall but easy-to-climb tree so Amu wouldn't have trouble climbing it. There was a park bench next to it so Kukai could hand the bucket to her easily.

"You ready?" Kukai asked Amu. She nodded and stood on the top of the bench. She reached for the branches while I helped push her up onto the branch. Amu kept herself well hidden so Ikuto wouldn't suspect a thing. Kukai handed her the bucket. I looked around to make sure Ikuto wasn't near. Then, I heard faint footsteps and a voice shouting "Kukai!"

"Get ready! He's coming!" I whispered loudly. I ran behind a tree that was across from the one Amu was hiding in and hid while Kukai ran up the path and pulled out his phone to pretend to play video games.

**O/O Ikuto's POV O/O**

"Kukai!" I yelled as I ran down the path. I stopped once I saw Kukai on his phone. He looked up and grinned.

"Hey Ikuto! Wassup bro?" he greeted me and we fist bumped each other.

"Hey." I said and grinned.

"So… why did you want to hang at the park?" he asked me, confused. I raised my brow at him.

"Dude, since when did you care so much about school?" I said it like it was poisonous. At first, Kukai was confused. Then, he grinned and laughed.

"W-what's so funny?" I demanded.

"Ikuto…" he started, trying not to laugh. "Not about school. I was going to see yo lil' sis." Kukai explained.

"And why the hell would you want to see Utau?" I asked, quizzically. Since when was Kukai friends with Utau?

"Cause… she had this new… soccer tactic she wanted to show me. She was watching something yesterday and… she just thought… it would be good for my upcoming soccer tournament!" he said, cheerfully. Well, he _voice _sound cheerful, but he _looked_ nervous. _Suspicious…_ I raised my brow but didn't say anything.

"Whatever. Wanna head to the ramen shop and get something to eat? I didn't have lunch." I said, changing the subject. Kukai grinned.

"You want a-" he began.

"No." I said and gave him a hard stare. He shrugged and started heading down the road. I followed after him.

**O/O Amu's POV O/O**

_Yes! The plan is going perfectly!_ I thought and smirked when I saw Ikuto and Kukai walking down the path. I picked up the bucket slowly so the water wouldn't make a noise and got ready to pour it all over Ikuto. _Ugh…this thing is so heavy…_ I had a hard time trying to lift it up, but I managed.

I glanced at Utau behind the tree and winked. She gave me a thumbs-up and smirked. Ikuto was coming closer… a yard… couple of feet… one foot… then a few inches… BAM! Directly under!

**O/O Utau's POV O/O**

I saw Ikuto pass right under the branch Amu was on and heard water coming out of the bucket. Ikuto turned to the sound and the water hit him. I quickly picked up the camera and took a ton of shots of Ikuto being sprayed with water.

Then, I suddenly heard a loud _crack!_ I quickly turned to look at Amu, just in time to see her tumbling off the branch.

"AMU!" I yelled.

**O/O Ikuto's POV O/O**  
I was surprised by the sudden water splashing on me and tripped. I couldn't see through the water, which soaked me all over, but I saw a pink-haired girl come out of a tree branch above me and fall toward me. I saw a blonde come out behind a tree and yell "AMU!"

AMU?! SO THAT IS UTAU?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! I shouted in my mind. At the corner of my eye, I saw Kukai trying to reach for Amu. Too late.

Amu came crashing down on me and I landed on the ground. **Hard. **I felt a sharp pain rush to head and I also felt something on my lips and I opened my eyes in surprise. It was Amu, and she was kissing me.

* * *

**Natsumi&Naomi: Muhahahahahahaha! We are _EVIL_. A cliff hanger for all of you! ^-^**

**Ikuto: The fu-**

**Amu: Watch your language, Mr. Hotshot. *smirks***

**Ikuto: *glares* What did you just call me? And I can do anything I want, Mrs. Hotshot. *smirks***

**Amu: What the hell?! I'm not even _married_. **

**Ikuto: *pouts* Aw…your mean. You don't even remember? If I'm Mr. Hotshot, then your _Mrs._ Hotshot. *smirks***

**Amu: YOU BASTARD! I'M _NOT_ MARRIED TO YOU! YOU WISH! **

**Ikuto: Yep, I _do _wish. **

**Amu: You!**

**Natsumi: *face palms* Ok, adding to what Naomi said in the beginning, no fights in the end, too.**

**Amu: DON'T BLAME ME! HE STARTED IT FIRST! *points at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: Good day to you, too, honey.**

**Amu: *tackles him***

**Naomi: *sigh* Some things never change…someone do the honors, and then fight all you want.**

**Ikuto&Amu: *in between tacking each other* Please…R…&…R! **


	7. Plan B? Success!

**Natsumi&Naomi: Hey guys! Faster update this time! Not really, it was longer… -_- Anyways, our exams are finally over, so we can update more frequently now. **

**Amu: And DON'T SKIP THE END! There's a notice for you guys down there. ;)**

**Ikuto: Yep, it's some random crap.**

**Natsumi: Noooo! Seriously, guys, don't listen to Ikuto. *turns to Ikuto and whacks him on the head* SHADDUP OR ELSE I'LL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP…**

**Amu: O_O I mean, good! *smirks***

**Ikuto: I'm not sca-**

**Naomi: *sigh* I suggest you go listen to her, cuz lately, she's been really pissed about some things…and trust me, when she rages, she will make your life living hell and start World War 3…**

**Natsumi: *glares* and YOU know why I am, right? You keep fu-**

**Naomi: *covers mouth* STFU! *drags Natsumi away***

**Natsumi: *mutters* I…can't…breathe….you idiot...! Lemme…go!**

**Ikuto&Amu: *sweatdrops* o_e Was she about to curse?**

**Ikuto: U-Uh…I guess I'll do the disclaimer then…**

**Ikuto: Natsumi and Naomi does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters!**

* * *

_Recap_

It was Amu, and she was kissing me.

_End of Recap_

**;) Ikuto's POV ;)**

I heard Utau and Kukai gasp and come over to help her up. I was kinda enjoying it, being the pervert that I am, but moved my head away. I was hurting all over and soaked so I didn't want a kiss right now. I groaned as I tried to get Amu off me. I reached up and pushed my wet hair out of my eyes.

**;) Kukai's POV ;)**

"Amu, you okay?!" Utau cried as she helped her up. Amu was limping and groaned as Utau sat her down on the bench. I went over to Ikuto and lifted his arm around my neck.

"Dude! You're heavy!" I complained as I took him to the bench. He just groaned in response. That fall must've hurt!

**;) Utau's POV ;)**

A while later, Amu was getting better while Ikuto was still in pain. He must've been hurt a lot when Amu landed on him. Still… he looked like he was enjoying it when Amu kissed him. Amu didn't remember the kissing part which was a good thing or she'll be raging by now. I looked at Amu. She was closing her eyes and trying to rest.

"Do you want some water Amu? I can go get a bottle," I said. She nodded. I got up and went to find one.

**;) Amu's POV ;)**

I opened my eyes to see Kukai and Ikuto on the bench next to me.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep." Kukai replied, with a worried expression on his face. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks, though." I said, with a smile. I looked over and saw that Ikuto was on the phone calling someone.

"Where's Utau?" I asked, looking around. Ikuto hung up and looked at me.

"She went to find something to for us to snack on," he said. Then, he smirked.

"W-what's with that l-look?" I narrowed my eyes. I saw Kukai nudge him and shake his head. Ikuto ignored him and his smirk grew larger.

"When you landed on me…" he began.

"What? You broke a bone? Awe-" I started.

"Aww Amu, don't be so mean." Ikuto said in a baby voice and pouted. "You know you liked it."

"W-what?! Like what?!" I got up and glared.

"Ikuto!" Kukai hissed. "Don't-" Ikuto ignored him and stood up. He came over and leaned down to me. Our noses were almost touching. I almost gulped, but glared at him colder.

"Don't you remember Amu-chan?" he smirked and held my chin in his hand. I could feel a little heat rising to my cheeks. "You kissed me."

What. The. Hell?! My eyes started to twitch. "Are you just saying that because you're pissed about yesterday and the prank?" I asked him, sharply, trying to maintain my cool. But, in my head, I was silently praying to God that this wasn't true. I felt my hands getting clammy and wiped it on my sides.

"Nope." he replied, his smirk growing wider and wider at the moment. I swear, I could just slap his face silly right now, if this was a prank. "Although it is true that I'm still pissed about yesterday and about the prank, I just happened to find this_ amusing_." He looked at me smugly.

"Oh my God!" I freaked out, slapping his hand away from my face, and ran over to Utau, who was walking over to us. I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her madly.

**;) Utau's POV ;)**

"Woah, calm down!" I shrieked, trying to balance myself and not drop all the lunches I was holding.

"Is it true?!" Amu demanded to know, a frantic look on her face. I gave her a confused look, then suddenly remembered the kissing incident. I looked behind Amu and saw Ikuto standing there, with a huge smirk on his face. Oh. No. He. Didn't! I jerked my head in Kukai's direction, and saw him face palming himself. I mentally cursed in my head at Ikuto.

I returned my gaze back at Amu, who was waiting for a response from me. "U-Uh..." I stuttered.

"Just tell me!" she urged, growing more and more impatient by the moment. I braced myself for what was about to come next.

Amu raised her eyebrow. "Fine..." I gave in, "When you fell off that branch, you landed on top of Ikuto...and kissed him. Then, you sort of...passed out, I guess?" I explained, nervously.

**;) Amu's POV ;)**

My eyes and fingers started to twitch. "What?!" I exclaimed, turning to look at Ikuto. His smirk grew even wider. Oh, God! I hate you _so_ much right now! Why _me_?!

"You heard her, Amu-_koi_." he said, smugly. Oh, how I just want to grab the closest object and stab him to death with it!

"Do not, and may I repeat, do not call me that." I said coldly, glaring fiercely at him. He pouted and came closer to me.

"Aw, why not?" he whined, "You kissed me..." he smirked again. I could tell that he purposely emphasized the word "kissed".

Then, another _genius_ idea came to my head. Wow, my brain is so awesome today…

"Actually, can you do another favor for me?" I asked, in the sweetest voice I could manage. I shot him a dazzling smile and a seductive look.

"Sure, Amu-_chan_" he replied with the same seductiveness. I twitched a bit when he called me "Amu-chan". I hope he didn't notice. Luckily, I think he didn't because he smirked that big, infamous smirk of his.

"Come closer." I said, smirking too. Ikuto probably thought I was teasing him or some other dirty thoughts of his, so he swooped down closer to me until he was almost head level with me. Yep, he fell for it.

I drew my hand back and brought it forward to Ikuto's face. _Slap!_ Utau, which was now sitting next to Kukai, stared at me wide eyed, along with Kukai. Ikuto looked shocked, and his hand immediately shot up to his cheek.

"What the hell?!" he cursed, "_You _were the one who fell on top of _me _and kissed me _yourself_!"

"True," I replied, calmly. "But you were the one that was acting like a bastard about it. I mean, I'm sorry for falling on top of you, and sorry if you got hurt or anything, but you were frickin _teasing_ me about it so I thought I had the right to slap you" I reasoned, in a grown up attitude. Ikuto looks like he was re-thinking this situation.

But, I quickly switched back. "And you _deserved_ it!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at him. He looked pissed again and started to scream at me.

"Still, what the hell?! You still shouldn't have done that!" he yelled, his check growing redder and redder at the moment. Oh, how I am enjoying this!

"Free country, i-di-ot!" I taunted, putting my hands on the back of my head and intertwining my fingers. Then, I turned around and walked to the bench where Kukai and Utau were. I could hear Ikuto grumbling and shooting me death glares behind me.

Then, we all sat down to lunch, and just hung out at the park for a while. Ikuto and I refused to talk to each other the whole time. Well, that saves my breath.

I checked my watch to see what time it was. _5:00_. "Utau, Kukai and I are going to go." I said, purposely leaving out a certain _someone_. It makes me _sick_ just to say his name or breathe the same air as him. Or just _anything_ that has to do with him.

"Yeah, we should go, too." Utau replied, after checking the time on her phone. She and _it_ turned around and walked the other direction.

Afterwards, Kukai and I started to walk home, too. The sky was starting to turn a pinkish-orange color.

"The principal is going to **murder** us four tomorrow!" I groaned. I never, **ever** in my life, skipped classes like Kukai and _it _usually do.

Kukai snickered. "Well, have a nice time at the principal's office!" he smirked.

I whacked him on the head. "You're gonna be with me, so who's the one to talk?" I hissed, shooting him deathly glares.

"Ow…that hurt you idiot…" he mumbled. He turned and smirked at me. "In return, you get this." Then, he reached forward and messed up my hair with both of his hands and sprinted ahead of me.

"UGH! YOU IDIOT! I'M _SO _GOING TO GET YOU BACK!" I screamed, running after him. Ahead, there was a red light, so he couldn't cross. I used that opportunity to whack him on the head a good few times.

When the light turned green, he dashed ahead again and the chase resumed.

Well, I might as well enjoy the rest of my life before I enter Hell tomorrow.

* * *

**Ikuto: This chapter was awful.**

**Natsumi&Naomi: *still tackling each other in the corner***

**Amu: *sweatdrops* O_O**

**Ikuto: And ****_they_**** say ****_we_**** have to stop fighting in the beginning and end when ****_they_**** are the ones doing it ****_themselves_****. What has become of this world!? *face palm***

**Natsumi&Naomi: STFU!**

**Ikuto: Oh, you are on…*joins tackle***

**Amu: U-Uh…before war breaks out, please R&R!**


	8. Apologies

**Natsumi: Hey guys…bad news… *sniff***

**Ikuto: *glance* Where's Noami? Lemme guess, she got sick? :D**

**Amu: Shut up, you idiot! And don't tell your negative thoughts to the rest of the world, cuz no one cares. *glare***

**Natsumi: T-Thnx Amu…*sniff* So, the bad news is actually about Naomi…she isn't going to write fan-fics with me anymore cuz she lost interest. So, this account is mine now, for all you people out there who's wondering why I changed my avatar, profile, penname, and everything. And I'm gonna continue this fan-fic myself. Yeah…it's sad, right? XC But we're still BFFs. And this is to notify you guys: I'm gonna be writing Naruto fan-fics, too. Well, mostly on SasuSaku anyways. I might upload a one-shot this week or the next, too.**

**Ikuto: Okay, so all I heard was "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" and then "I'm gonna be writing Naruto fan-fics, too. Well, mostly on SasuSaku anyways. I might upload a one-shot this week or the next, too"?! Are you serious?! So you're just gonna ****_abandon_**** us?!**

**Natsumi: NO! Calm down, for God's sake. I'm writing fan-fics for Amuto ****_and_**** SasuSaku. And, for your information, I already have a million ideas for the fan-fics. Sheesh, it would be a miracle if you ever ****_listened_**** first.**

**Amu: FINALLY! Someone in the world who understands. And, you don't have to be so cold Ikuto. Plus…I think Natsumi's in a bad mood cuz of Naomi so that's why she's so…****_mean_**** today…**

**Ikuto: *glares* *sighs* Oh, fine since the whole world's gonna gang up on me now, I might as well do the disclaimer.**

**Natsumi: *mutters* Thnx…I'm gonna add a bit of what Naomi started on this chapter, too.**

**Ikuto: Naomi doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters!**

* * *

_Recap_

Well, I might as well enjoy the rest of my life before I enter Hell tomorrow.

_End of Recap _

**~Amu's POV~**

I walked into the dining room rubbing m eyes sleepily. Kukai was wolfing down his breakfast as usual while Ami was…wait…what was she doing? That blue hair…no, no, no, I must be still sleeping. I rubbed my eyes harder and looked again.

_Uggghhhhhhh…why must you torture me so early in the morning?!_ I mentally groaned, when I confirmed who that blue hair belonged to.

Hands twitching, I slowly and stiffly continued to walk, stopping next to my mom.

"Good morning, Amu-chan" she greeted me warmly. I just nodded in reply and shifted my gaze to where _he_ was.

When my mom walked into the kitchen to get my breakfast, I took the opportunity to shoot daggers at him. If my mom saw me do this, she would've killed me already and force me to apologize to the idiot. "Why are _you_ here?" I asked, through gritted teeth. Then, the events of the past few days flashed through my mind and I clenched my fists. It was already to make my blood boil.

"Does it concern you? And besides, I have my reasons" he replied coolly. He looked bored and propped his head up with one hand and turned the other way, facing the T.V.

This only made me angrier and I abruptly turned around, almost knocking the plate with my breakfast on it out of my mom's hands.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry; I'm leaving now" I muttered, grabbing my book bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

I headed for the door and caught sight if Ikuto's eyes following me and I glared at him. He looked like he was going to say something, but hesitated, and looked somewhere else.

_Humph! Don't talk to me, see if I care. Actually, I'd rather you not even __**think**__ about me at all. _I retorted in my head and slammed the door shut behind me.

Just like that.

After I turned the corner, I sighed. _What's wrong with me?_ I wondered.

_Nothing; he deserved it after what he did to you._ An annoyed voice in my head replied.

_But…_ I cut myself short. Oh great, so now I'm arguing with myself?! I decided if I dept talking to myself, I'm gonna go mental, and continued the rest of the walk to school staring into space.

My stomach grumbled. _Ugh…I shouldn't have skipped breakfast.´_I thought as I entered the classroom. Utau was already there, staring dreamily at the clock. I checked the time myself, too, and it turned out I was only a bit early.

"Hey!" I shouted, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, Amu! I didn't see you there." she said, snapping out of the staring-at-the-clock-coma. "Why are you here so early?"

"Oh, you know, your genius brother" I grumbled, dragging a nearby chair towards Utau's desk.

"What about him?" she asked staring blankly at me.

I sighed. Sometimes, my best friend can be so slow. Like, seriously?! She didn't even know where her own _brother_ is.

"He came to my house this morning." I explained, "And I got like, really pissed, skipped breakfast, and nearly broke the door heading out. How is it even possible that you don't know where he's going?"

Her eyes suddenly widened in shock. "I'm so sorry, Amu! I forgot to text you this morning to tell you…well, that was because something really awesome happened…" Utau trailed off, sounding all dreamy and mushy-mushy again. "And besides, we live in a mansion and we don't talk to each other that much anyways. It's not like we report every single action to each other or something" she immediately defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…so, what's up with that excited face? You were staring at that clock like it was shirtless Kukai or something. Oh wait…did Kukai actually ask to out?" I teased, smirking. Utau's face immediately turned bright red from either embarrassment or anger.

"Shut up!" she hissed and I laughed. Then, her face softened and that dreamy smile reappeared again, her eyes far away. "Well, actually, sorta…" she confessed, grinning like an idiot. "We're going to the ramen shop for another challenge so we won't be walking home with you and Ikuto today."

"Ugh…alone with the idiot" I mumbled and Utau giggled. "Sorry!" she said, apologetically.

"Heh…" I muttered, "Thought so…well, wish you luck!" I smiled. "But seriously? What kind of date is a challenge at the ramen shop?" I asked with a mock disgusted face on.

"Ours" Utau grinned, "But thanks." I just nodded in reply.

By now, almost the whole class was here and were getting ready for class. I dragged my chair back and started preparing for class, too, along with the rest of the kids.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_Finally…_ I muttered in my head, as the last bell for class rang.

I grabbed my school bag and walked to school gates, where Kukai, Utau, Amu, and I always met to walk home together.

When I reached the school gates, only Amu was there. As I approached her, she noticed me and narrowed her eyes.

"Utau and Kukai challenged each other for another ramen eating contest so they left already. She simply stated and started to walk away.

_Lies…_I thought, smirking, as I followed her. I actually had asked Kukai to bring Utau to the ramen shop so I can have some time alone with Amu. It should be about time I apologized anyways.

"Hey, wait up!" I called, running to catch up to her.

"Quit following me around!" she groaned, turning around to shoot and icy glare at me.

"I have something to tell you" I said, matter-of-factly, Or why else would I be following you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not _interested_" she hissed and turned to run down the street, trying to lose me.

I smirked. Amu was no match to my running speed. I took a different route and reached the end of the street before her.

"Hmph!" she grumped, and ran in a different direction. Each time she ran, I reached the end of the street before her.

When she ran into a dark alleyway, I finally lost my patience. I ran fast enough to catch up to her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall.

"You perv!" she screamed, "Let go of me!"

God, why is Amu so _troublesome_?! "You forced me…" I muttered, through clenched teeth, and changed my position. I put her hands above her head and held it there using one hand. I used my other hand to cover her mouth, which muffled her screaming. Then, I put my body against hers, to make her fully shut up.

As I predicted, she immediately shut up and just stood there, frozen, cheeks flushing. "Thank you for finally calming down" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. She just narrowed her eyes at me, looking like she wanted to say something back, but I didn't let go.

"Just one minute, okay?" I asked, sighing. Then, a sharp pain suddenly pierced my hand, causing me to let go of Amu. It was Amu; she had bit me. I examined my hand for any bleeding.

"One minute only" she huffed, backing away from me. "And say what you want to say a yard away from me, not in a position that looked like you were gonna rape me or something." she quickly added.

"Although that would be nice" I smirked, recovered from the bite.

"Just say it, you damned perv!" Amu shouted, which only gave me the satisfaction of getting her mad.

"Okay, so about the past few days…"I began, finally getting serious, "I just wanted to say…sorry" I apologized. "I mean, I guess it was my fault for making you kiss me and then getting carried away and stuff…I'm totally sincere, okay?"

She stared at me with narrowed eyes, like she was trying to see if I really meant it or is this was just another one of my cruel jokes. Finally, she sighed.

"Look, I should say sorry, too. I sorta overreacted and almost killed you with that prank yesterday." Amu confessed. A bright pink blush appeared on her face.

"And…that _was _your first kiss, right?" I asked, nervously, walking out of the alley and gesturing for her to follow.

"No duh…" she muttered, her head hanging miserably, as she followed me.

Okay…I didn't know kissing a girl their reputation or something. Well, now that I think of it, when Utau and I were younger, she _did_ mention something about wanting to have her first kiss the "perfect guy".

"Well, sorry" I said and glanced at Amu. Now, she looked perfectly fine, looking ahead of her and walking normally. And a second ago, she looked like she was dying of humiliation.

"Whatever" she sighed, looking the other way. _Girls are so complicated_. I mentally sighed.

"Well, see you tomorrow at school, I guess" I said, when we reached her front door.

"Yeah…" she replied and went into the house. _Okay…that whole thing was just plain…awkward_ I thought as I walked away from Amu's house.

At first, I actually apologized cuz of Utau. Miss BFF wouldn't talk to me unless I apologized to Amu. Not that I cared, but I admit I was partly wrong, so I decided to do just that. But then, after she told me it was her first kiss, I did feel bad for her. So, I basically was genuine with the apology.

**~Amu's POV~**

_Well…that was…weird…_I thought, walking into the living room where mom usually is in the afternoon, listening to one of Ami's "concerts". _Maybe he isn't so bad after all…without the pervertedness of course._

"Honey, is that Ikuto-kun?" she asked excitedly, grabbing my arms so fast that I suddenly jerked forward.

"Um…yeah?" I half answered, half asked, "So?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" mom exclaimed, her face beaming, "A quite handsome one at that, too."

My face turned as red as a tomato with my eyes and fingers twitching nonstop. I was just **itching** to rip her throat out at this.

"WHAT?!" I screeched, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She just stared at me, blinking, and said to herself, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, heck yeah, you did" I hissed, "He is **_not _**my boyfriend, never **_was_**, and never **_will_**. Is the fact clear?"

"Okay…" mom said slowly, giving me a look of disapproval and I caught myself.

"Sorry, mom, I meant no…" I muttered nervously. This was the routine she always did before letting me experience hell for a week. "There is absolutely _nothing_ between us, so don't go jumping to conclusions, okay?" I assured her and explained the whole Kukai and Utau thing.

"Oh! So it's _Kukai_ getting a girlfriend!" she exclaimed. Ami, who was nearby, obviously overheard the whole conversation.

"Older sis hash a boyfrwand!" she cheered in that "cute" accent of hers and started tugging on my fingers. "Who ish it?" she demanded.

"No one!" I groaned and yanked her off me. I trudged up the stairs in defeat.

Okay, whatever changed opinion of Ikuto before is now officially back to normal.

* * *

**Ikuto: Awesome chapter! XD The part where I pinned Amu to the wall, I mean… :D**

**Amu: *smacks head* Pervert!**

**Natsumi: Sorry, guys, if this chapter was too boring or whatever. *cough* I seriously can't even think straight anymore. I'm sick, too, and my asthma is killing me. *cough* Literally. **

**Ikuto: Um…feel better?**

**Amu: OMGGGGG. First time in eternity that you were actually nice. Let's throw a party! XD **

**Natsumi&Ikuto: *sweatdrops***

**Ikuto: Anyways, please R&R! **


	9. Study Buddies

**Natsumi: Heyyyy! XD Feeling ****_much_**** better now! And more hyper, too. :D**

**Ikuto: o-e *stares***

**Natsumi: Thanks! ^_^**

**Amu: Glad you're feeling better! ^_^ And BTW, ****_great_**** manners Ikuto. -.-**

**Ikuto: Oh, sh-**

**Natsumi: AND, don't skip the bottom, cuz there's a ****_SUPER_**** IMPORTANT notice that will forever change you people's lives later on! JK about the "forever change" part, but srsly, don't skip the bottom. :D **

**Ikuto: No one ca-**

**Natsumi: OH! Did you guys check out my SasuSaku oneshot? :D More will be coming! ^-^**

**Ikuto: WT-**

**Amu: *raises eyebrows* LANGUAGE **

**Ikuto: What. The. HELL! Who even ca- **

**Natsumi&Amu: Disclaimer plz? ^-^**

**Ikuto: *shock* WT-**

**Amu: ****_NOW_****, plz *scary smile***

**Ikuto: *glares* Natsumi doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. God…**

* * *

_Recap_

Okay, whatever changed opinion of Ikuto before is now officially back to normal.

_End of Recap_

**~Ikuto's POV~**

The next day at school, the principal called for an assembly.

All the students, including Amu, Utau, Kukai, and I, saw the big fat bulletin outside the office. So, with many confused people, we filed through the crowded hallways into the auditorium.

"I wonder what this is all about…" Utau muttered as we sat down on some remaining seats along the back row. Yep, she was talking to me again because I told her I apologized and confirmed with Amu.

Nikaidou, he clumsy idiot teacher, tapped the microphone a few times to try to get our attention. I just leaned back on my chair and Kukai and I rolled our eyes at each other.

When he finally got most of our attention, he handed the microphone over to our principal, Tsukasa.

"You're all probably wondering why you're here" he said in that cheery attitude he always seems to have.

"No duh…" I muttered and Kukai snickered, getting a look of disapproval from Nikaidou and questioning stares from nearby students.

"Us teachers have decided to partner you guys up as "study buddies" so you can help each other study or do homework when you're not in school. Also, you have to meet up at least twice a week." Tsukasa continued.

"What the hell?!" I suddenly said, standing up. Heads swerved around to the back of the auditorium where I was. "Why exactly do we need "study buddies" and what kind of name is that?" I made quotations in the air and mimicked Tsukasa in a baby voice when I said "study buddies".

The whole auditorium erupted with laughter and I could even see come of the teachers trying to hold their laughter in. Tsukasa shot me a look before speaking.

"Ikuto, you just earned yourself a detention today after school. And mister, you aren't doing so well yourself, either, so I suggest you benefit yourself in this in any way possible" he smiled. At this, the students laughed even harder and I sat down heavily, glaring at them.

I glanced sideways and now that Kukai, Utau, and Amu were laughing the hardest of all. They were practically _rolling_ on the floor, laughing. I sat there with an annoyed look on my face, the laughter almost deafening me.

Finally, Tsukasa's eyes swept through the auditorium with a smile that could scare you half to death, daring the students to continue laughing and will experience hell later on. The laughter slowly died down as Tsukasa regained their attention.

"Your teachers will assign your partners in class. You can't change partners complain about it or else you can join Ikuto in detention. So don't your teachers a hard time," he continued. A few students started to snicker, but quickly shut up.

"Okay, that concludes this assembly. You may now return to your classes," Tsukasa finished. Slowly, the auditorium emptied out and filled their classrooms.

Nikaidou entered our homeroom, clumsily dropping papers everywhere. "Where's the assigned sheet…" he mumbled to himself, "Oh, here it is!"

"I'm going to assign you your partners now" he said, taking a seat at his desk. "First off. Rima and Nagihiko, Yaya and Tadase…" he paused, squinting at the paper.

I glanced over at Amu since it was so obvious she had a crush on Tadase and of course would want to be paired up with him. She had a look of disappointment on her face and something started to bubble up inside me.

Was it jealously? But why the hell would I be jealous of **Tadase**, the kiddy king? Why am I jealous of Amu being disappointed that she wasn't paired with him? No, it's not jealously. It can't be. I have no absolute reason to be jealous at all.

Forcing the strange feeling out of me, I focused on Nikaidou announcing who I was gonna be paired up with.

"…Kukai and Utau, and lastly, Amu and Ikuto" Pleased with my results, I smirked and thought deviously, _Hmm…guess I'll have some fun with my Amu…_

Amu, on the other hand wasn't happy at all. Ignoring what Tsukasa said earlier about complaining about your partners, she stood up and screeched, "WHAT?!"

All heads turned to look at her and her cheeks flushed with all the attention. Still, she didn't sit back down and continued onward. "I-I mean, of all the people here why must be partners with **_him_**?!" she exclaimed, pointing at me. I flinched. All the girls who obviously wanted to be paired up with me nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

"Sheesh…what's the big deal about it anyways? "I asked Amu. "Besides, you and I will have lots of fun **_studying_**," I smirked. The guys started whistling and Amu literally plunged at me, threatening to rip my throat out. Utau** and** Kukai had to hold her back. I just sat there smirking and sticking my tongue out at her, as the whole class snickered.

"Alright, calm down! "Nikaidou hollered over the huge commotion. "That will be detention after school for you too, Miss Hinamori."

"But-" She started to protest.

"Another word and detention for the both of you tomorrow, too" he warned.

Amu sighed in frustration and plopped back down on her seat. "Thanks a lot…." she muttered to me.

"What? It's not like it was my fault you got paired up with me" I smiled innocently. Amu groaned and put her head down on her desk.

Nikaidou shot a warning glare in out direction and we immediately shut up. I shot one last smirk at Amu, who still had her head down.

Looks like I'm gonna have some fun with my strawberry…

* * *

**Natsumi: DERE. Was this chapter short? Cuz usually I plan out my writing in my notebook before I type it up and post it on FF and compared to the other chapters, this only took up …like, only nine pages, well, hope you guys liked it. ;D**

**Ikuto: It ****_was_****-**

**Natsumi: So anyways! On to important decision making announcement! I'm gonna start writing a new fan-fic and I don't know if I should do a SasuSaku one or an Amuto one. So I was like "Oh! Maybe I should let you guys choose…" And now you guys get the honors of doing so! For the Amu to fan-fic, I already started like, half of chapter one with Naomi back then and nothing for SasuSaku…but the ideas are already laid out and stuff. Let me know which one you want in the reviews and the one that is the most preferred is the next fan-fic, I will start writing. And I'll announce the winner in Chapter 11 and give you guys the preview. ;)**

**Amu: End of rambling :) Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: -_- *drone voice* Please R&R…**


	10. In the Detention Room

**Natsumi: Thnx for dah reviewsssssss! XD Does this seem weird to you? I actually read each and every single one of your reviews. ^_^ Yep, that's how much I appreciate you guys for supporting me and reading my story! YOU GUYS ARE DAH ****_BEST_****! XD**

**Ikuto: Nope, you're just forever alone and don't have a life, so you do that instead.**

**Amu: *gasps* Oh no you-**

**Natsumi: No worries, Amu! ^-^ I got this. *scary smile***

**Ikuto: *gulps* U-Um…nvm what I just said …what I meant was…uh, ****_I_****have no life…heh heh… *nervous laughter* **

**Natsumi: Oh! ^-^ Thought so :)**

**Amu: PFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT… *tries to hold laughter in***

**Ikuto: *glares* -_-**

**Natsumi: So, a reviewer had a great idea for the "SasuSaku or Amuto FF" thing. He/She suggested I do a crossover, which I think is a good idea, but I would have to think of a new plot for the FF. So "crossover" is added to the choice selection and you guys can choose that, too.**

**Amu: N-Natsumi does not o-own Shugo C-Chara! or any of its c-characters! *bursts out laughing***

* * *

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I entered the detention room and saw that Amu was already there. We were the only ones in the room and the teacher that was supposed to be looking after us was fast asleep on the desk. Tch.

I took a seat next to the desk Amu was sitting at. Once seated, I turned to look at the pinkette and realized she didn't even notice I was there. An idea popped into my head, making me smirk.

I stood back up quietly and crept up behind her. Bending forward, I wrapped my arms around her, my hands close to her breasts. My smirk grew even wider.

"_Amu-koi_" I breathed softly into her ear and felt her shiver.

She yelped and looked down, seeing my hands on her breasts. Then, she screamed even louder than before and slapped my hands away, hugging herself in a defensive manner.

I chuckled at her reaction and sat back down on my own seat.

"I-Ikuto?!" she squealed, turning the color of a tomato.

I smirked even wider than before. "Who else?" I said. "And nice breasts. What size are they? D?" I added. Sure enough, her whole face turned into an overripe cherry color.

"P-P-Pervert!" she screamed, reaching for her school bag to haul at me. I caught her school bag with one hand and said "Let's see what's in here…"

"N-No! Give it back!" she stammered. I'm surprised the teacher still didn't wake up from all this noise. He must be a heavy sleeper.

Amu reached for the bag and with my other hand, I caught her wrist and pulled her face close to mine.

**~Amu's POV~**

My breathing hitched as my face came closer and closer to Ikuto's, without me realizing.

Soon, we were only centimeters away. "G-Give me bag back" I said, trying my best to glare at him while hiding my blush at the same time.

"You're the one who tossed it at me." he replied.

"Hm…sure" Ikuto said and I started to reach for the bag. "_Only_ if you kiss me. On the lips." he added, smirking.

"What?! No!" I protested, prying his hands off my wrist and crossing my arms.

"Then no bag for Amu" he said, mischievousness dancing in his eyes.

I glared at him then shifted my gaze to my school bag. _Maybe I could catch him off guard and snatch it back…but it wouldn't work. He'll just pull me into another awkward position or worse._ I thought.

I finally gave in and sighed. "On the lips?" I said.

"Yep" Ikuto replied. I swear, a smirk that wide should've already ripped his face apart minutes ago.

"Get that stupid smirk off your hideous face first." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, fine. And my face is _sexy_ not_ hideous_" He said and reduced the size of the smirk, but still smirking. I pretended to gag when he said the "sexy" part.

"Oh please, your face is _no where_ near sexy and never will be. And you're still smirking." I retorted.

"Just do it"

I sighed and leaned forward. I had to tiptoe to reach his face, even though he was only a year older than me. I pecked his lips and quickly drew away before he could do anything disgusting to me.

"Well, that was short," Ikuto pouted, giving me a sad kitty face. His dark blue eyes suddenly turned into mesmerizing midnight blue orbs, reflecting my honey colored eyes. I felt myself melt inside…wait, what?! That is clearly impossible. I was supposed to hate him right? So what was this feeling? I pushed that thought out of my mind and teared my eyes away from his gaze.

"Too bad, you never stated how long. Now the bag" I said, feeling my face heat up.

Ikuto tossed my bag at my outstretched hand and I sat back down. Neither of us said much for the past few minutes. I was starting to get bored and no doubt from the moment Ikuto walked in, he was bored to hell. But he had his own source of entertainment. Me.

Ikuto's voice cut me from my thoughts. "Want to play truth or dare?" he asked. No- more like challenged.

I have a bad feeling about this, mainly because of that mischievous look dancing in his eyes.

But since I had nothing else to do… "Fine" I agreed.

**~Ikuto's POV~ **

_Hm…Amu's reaction __**this**__ time will be priceless. _I thought deviously.

"Rules: You can only choose truth three times and then you have to choose dare." I explained.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Isn't it obvious that you'll choose truth all the time then?"

"Fine…"

"I go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course"

"Okay…do you like me? Even if it's little bit?" I blurted out. Whoa…where did **_that_** come from? Before I had a chance to change my mind about the truth question, she answered.

"N-No! You already know we hate each other. What kind of truth question is that?!" Amu exclaimed, her face turning beet red.

As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. And why is that? Even **I** don't know. "Never mind about that question. I didn't mean to say that." I said, looking away from her.

"Okay…" she said uncertainly. "My turn; truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously"

A mischievous smile appeared on her face. Hm…I like the devious side of Amu. "I've got the perfect dare for you" she smirked, "I dare you to let me put make up on you."

"What. No!" I said "You crazy? And where are you going to get make up from anyways?"

Amu smirked even wider. "You okay? You're not the Ikuto I know with all the backing away from dares and stuff." she said innocently.

"Okay, fine, but what about the make up?" I said, with the same innocence. I smirked to myself. Amu doesn't even wear make up; where is she going to get it from now? Pull it out of thin air? I seriously doubt it.

Amu reached for her bag, and pulled out a black make up bag with a familiar swirled purple, white, and blue butterfly at the center. Damn it; Utau's make up bag. Amu must've still had it from the time she was helping Utau prepare for her last concert and forgot to give it back.

Amu smirked in delight and spilled the bag's contents on my desk, all with the same butterfly symbol in the middle.

"Close your eyes," she singsonged. I sighed in defeat and did as told.

For the next fifteen minutes she worked on my face, giggling constantly. And worst of all, Amu almost gauged out my eyeballs with the eyelash curler, which she found hilarious.

"Are you done yet?" I whined, "It tickles everywhere"

"Nope! And deal with it" she replied.

"Meanie" I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out and tasted vanilla lip gloss from my upper lip. Blech. Amu applied way too much, which caused me to gag.

"You know you love me" she giggled and continued to put this chunky wet stuff on my eyelashes.

What? She just said that? To **me**? I felt my cheeks getting warm and hoped that Amu put blush on my face earlier. I never blush and I don't know why I'm doing it now of all times.

"Done?" I asked, peeking through one eye.

"Close your eyes unless you want to turn blind" Amu said, waving a bottle of perfume in front of my face.

I closed my eyes again and she sprayed the perfume for what seemed like twenty times all over me. We both started to cough due to the overdose of the scent.

"You apply too much of everything" I coughed.

"I know I do" Amu grinned. She stepped back to admire her work of "beauty" an immediately burst out laughing.

"Give me a mirror" I demanded.

"Why?" she laughed, gasping for air. "You'll faint dead on the floor."

"Exactly. Which is why I need to see what you did to my face!" I groaned and snatched the make up bag, looking for a mirror.

Finally, I found one and checked my reflection. What I saw made my jaw fall straight down. I looked like a creepy Victorian doll, except in zombie version.

Amu put black eye shadow all around my eyes, making me look like a panda. As for the eyeliner and mascara, I don't even know **what** she did with it. It was smeared all over my eye area. Amu had used an eyebrow pencil to connect my eyebrows together to form a hideous uni-brow, which reminded me of an ape. "My face, to put it overall, was a powdered mess with **_way _**too much blush on my cheeks, which didn't even look natural at **all**. So basically, Amu turned my face into a havoc mess.

"Amu…" I growled, slowly putting the mirror down and looking up at her.

"What? It was a dare." she giggled and quickly snapped a picture of me.

"You better not send that picture to _anyone_ or you'll die a slow and horrible death." I warned.

"Don't worry, your picture's safe with me." Amu assured me. She reached into her bag and took out a bottle of make up remover and cotton balls and tossed them at me.

While I was wiping the gunk of make up off my face, which probably weighed five pounds, I thought of the perfect dare, also known as the perfect payback. I smirked inwardly to myself just from the thought of it.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" _Hn, bad choice._

_"_I thought you were going to choose truth again." I said.

"Sooner or late, I'm going to have to choose dare anyways." Amu said. "Besides, my dare was worth it."

I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that we only had ten minutes of detention left. I shifted my gaze over to the teacher and saw that he was _still_ asleep after all the commotion. Sigh. He should get fired.

"Okay" I smirked, turning my attention back to Amu, "I dare you to sleepover at my house in **my** room, **my** bed, every time you come to sleepover at my house for whatever reason. And to start it off, you can ask your parents to have a sleepover at my house tomorrow" Amu's jaw fell _straight_ down after I finished explaining my dare to her.

"Uh, no" she said, giving a look of disbelief.

"Uh, yes" I replied, using the same tone as her. By now, my smirk was so wide, it was beginning to hurt my cheeks. "It was a dare"

"But how will I ask my parents?" Amu protested.

"Did you forget that Utau lives with me?" I reminded her. "You can just tell them you want to have a sleepover with Utau. Besides, you mother practically _worships_ her"

"Shit…" I heard her mutter. "Fine" she reluctantly agreed a few seconds later.

"Great" I said, still smirking. "And good little girls shouldn't use such bad language" I added, shaking my head and wagging my finger at her.

"Let me enlighten you" Amu said, doing sarcastic jazz hands in the air. "One, I'm not a little girl. And two, you use that kind of language all the time, too."

"Uh-huh" I said absent-mindedly, not really listening to her. I glanced at the clock and saw that detention was over and the teacher was _still_ sleeping. Snoring now too, might I add. An idea hit me and I whispered the plan to Amu, who giggled and agreed.

She took out a Post-It from her bag and wrote "_You're fired ^_^ -Tsukasa_" in the best Tsukasa-handwriting she could forge. While she was doing that, I crept over to the closet and rummaged through the mess for a timer or alarm clock. I set the timer to a minute and put it right next to the teacher's ear. Amu followed me with out stuff and stuck the note on the desk, right next to the timer. She stifled a giggle as she tossed me my belongings.

"Genius idea" Amu whispered.

"Let's go" I whispered back, smirking.

We bolted through the hallways and out the school before the timer ended, snickering all the way.

* * *

**Natsumi: 10****th**** chapter done! It would've come out faster, but my computer crashed, school started, and I was too lazy to type. :( I just started 6****th**** grade in middle school and it's so AWESOME! XD**

**Ikuto: Amu sleeping in my room, huh? *smirks***

**Amu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME NATSUMI!? *yanks Natsumi's arm***

**Natsumi: o.O It's just a story…**

**Amu: Okay, fine! Then how about Sasuke (from Naruto, in which I don't own! ^-^) is just a guy?**

**Natsumi: *gasps* Oh no you didn't! (Yes, I have a Sasuke obsession! XD)**

**Amu: Oh yes I ****_DID_****!**

**Natsumi: You. Are. Going. To. Die! :C *charges at Amu***

**Amu: Oh yeah? *smirks* Chara Nari! Amulet Heart!**

**Natsumi: Who cares?! I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands! *fights with Amu in corner***

**Ikuto: O_O Y-Yandere Natsumi is s-scary…**

**Ikuto: Anyways, popcorn time! And R&R, please! ^-^ *narfs down popcorn***


End file.
